Going Somewhere
by sunsetmurph24
Summary: Booth finds himself drowning himself in bourbon after a bad night when his partner shows up. This is meant to be more of a one-shot, but I'll get to work on a longer, multichapter story!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bones and everything related are owned by Fox. This is my first attempt at a fanfic of any kind, reviews are welcome!

The ice clicked against the small glass as Sid poured another shot of bourbon. Booth stared at it for a brief moment before picking it up and downing it in one gulp, placing the now empty glass back on the counter a bit too hard. He put his head in his hand and tapped his fingers against the glass. The team had just closed a serial case which had left him feeling off. No matter how long he did this job, he would never understand serial killers. How someone could take the lives of multiple people and often enjoy it. It made him sick. What had driven him to drink, though, was what was waiting for him at home after returning from Florida.

At first, she had been understanding and wanted to make him feel better. She wanted him to talk to her about it, get it off his chest or something. He didn't want to. That's when she made the comment that led to the fight.

"You always talk to her," Tessa had said. Maybe it was more of the way that she said it, she more 'spat' the words than anything else and he had had it. Booth knew she was referring to his partner, Temperance Brennan. He didn't even remember exactly what was said but they had ultimately ended things. He was sick of her always making snide comments about his partner and this had pushed him over the edge. She just didn't get it.

"I can tell that there's something else there between you two," Tessa had screamed. "You have feelings for her, stop pretending that you don't!" Booth had adamantly denied it but she refused to listen.

"You prefer to spend time with her over anyone else, even me," she had said, tearfully. "If she calls, you drop everything. How can you tell me that you're just partners?" He had stopped arguing at that point because he knew that it didn't matter what he said, she was going to believe what she wanted to believe.

She had slammed the door behind her and he had flung a glass at the wall. He had stood in his living room for a few minutes before deciding to go to Wong Foo's and drown himself. Tessa was wrong, he didn't have feelings for his partner. They were close, that's all.

Friends.

_Liar, _a voice in his head whispered. Booth sighed heavily as he pulled out his phone. He was about to call her when her name popped up on the screen. He stared at it, shocked. Did she have some kind of sixth sense? Hitting the answer button he held it to his ear, "Booth."

"Hey, it's me," Temperance's smooth, alto voice said. "Are you busy?"

"No," he answered. "I'm at Wong Foo's."

"Want company?" she asked. Booth hesitated. He did want company, hers specifically, but he wasn't sure he wanted her to see him like this. "Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones, sure," he finally said.

Twenty minutes later, he more felt her presence than heard her approach. Temperance slid onto a stool next to him at the bar. Sid handed her a glass of bourbon and she took it without saying a word. She placed a hand on his arm, making him look up. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Booth kept looking at her, debating on telling her what had happened. Sighing, he dropped his head and sighed again.

"Not really, no," he replied. He picked up his refilled glass and took another drink. "Tessa and I broke up." Temperance briefly closed her eyes. She had never liked Tessa.

"I'm so sorry, Booth," she said. "What happened?" Before he could stop himself, Booth replied, "You happened."

Temperance blinked rapidly, removing her hand from his arm. He didn't say it in a way that made her feel like he blamed her but there was an edge to his voice that she couldn't identify.

"I don't know what that means," she said, her voice tight. Booth sighed forcefully and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"She's convinced that I have feelings for you," he explained. "She always made these little comments about you and me and I guess tonight I just was done with it." Temperance was quiet, trying to process what he was saying. Part of her soared at the thought that Booth had defended her to his girlfriend but the dominant question she had was altogether different.

"Do you?" she said, in a voice that was barely audible. Booth picked his glass up again and downed the rest of his drink. Without looking at her he said, "Yes."

Her heart skipped what felt like several beats. Did he just say that he did have feelings for her?

Booth hadn't expected that answer to come out of his mouth but after he said it, he realized it was true. Tessa had been right after all.

"Why have you never said anything?" his partner asked. Her voice sounded strange. Booth turned to look at her.

"I didn't know," he said simply. "Until just now." He could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she processed what he was saying. Booth searched her face, trying to see any signs that maybe she felt the same way. There had been times where he had wondered if she did but others where he felt like she barely tolerated him.

"Bones," he said gently. She still hadn't said anything but her mind was still working a hundred miles an hour. Booth made a decision then. Later he would wonder if it had been the booze or simply the fact that he had finally acknowledged his feelings and wanted to, but he leaned in placed a soft kiss on his partner's lips.

He felt her stiffen in surprise but then relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Booth leaned back, still brushing his lips against hers, giving her an out. Temperance pressed her mouth back against his and Booth brought his hand up to tangle in her hair, holding her against him. Months of buildup didn't disappoint. Booth had never felt the fireworks people always talked about, but her certainly did now. Temperance pulled back to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

Booth didn't know why, but he felt like this was going somewhere.


End file.
